


meanie?? i mean maybe but it's its own book lmao

by sqwaaak



Series: Yeah, Mingus [2]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: If you haven't read Mingus, Stop Hitting on my Cousin, what the fuck are you doingWell I mean you CAN read this with no context but you'll be fucked up (jk that happened to everyone)Oh yeah and I only tagged ships that ACTUALLY appear here like no references to Yugbam or DoJae are actually said so they don't get tagged lmao





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

> these are just what I did late one night and I wanted to delete them from the main book but I love them so now!
> 
> They're here

Minecraftxroblox furry vampire high school vore orfy roleplay with a piss kink in space squad

I shall sleep now everyone shut the fuck up or I'll steal all your left socks has changed the group name to MINGYU EXPLAIN!

I shall sleep now everyone shut the fuck up or I'll steal all your left socks has changed their nickname to MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE!

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE has changed Mingus's nickname to LYING BITCH!

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE: THEY'RE DATIGN I FOUND THEM MAKING OUT I FOUND YOU MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFREIND MINGYU NO MORE DENYING IT

Junkdrawer: WGAY

Junkdrawer: WAIT SEOKMIN WHAT

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE: YOU. HEARD. ME. BITCH.

BAMBOOM: MINGYU

Yoonohwhoitis: M. I. N. G. Y. U.

Minghow: YOU LITTLE BITCH ILL CURB STOMP YOU

Yugayeom: I

Yugayeom: Wow okay

Yugayeom: I don't even know what to say

BAMBOOM: He didn't even answer

\--

(like an hour and a half or so later idk)

LYING BITCH: IT WASN'T WHAT YOU THINK OKAY

LYING BITCH: HE WAS BEING REALLY NICE TO ME AND I'VE LIKED HIM FOR SO LONG

LYING BITCH: AND WE WERE TALKING ABOUT LIKING PEOPLE AND HE WAS DESCRIBING LIKING SOMEONE AND HE SOUNDED WAY BETTER THAN ME SO I PANICKED OKAY

LYING BITCH: I PANICKED AND I TOLD HIM I LOVE HIM AND THEN I KISSED HIM AND HE KISSED BACK

Junkdrawer: Woah, you love him?

LYING BITCH: YES I'M SO IN LOVE WITH HIM

BAMBOOM: Okay but are you together

BAMBOOM: Are you dating PLEASE tell me you're dating

LYING BITCH: Idk man idk

LYING BITCH: We've been making out for like an hour and now he's making us food and idk if we're dating but I just want to marry him and make him as happy as he'll let me

Yoonohwhoitis: lmao whipped

LYING BITCH: Yeah that's me 

Minghow: Bitch now I'm gonna stomp Wonwoo he better wife you up right this second >:(

Yugayeom: We'll all hit him if you aren't dating he can't lead you on like this

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE: Wait so are you the guy he likes

LYING BITCH: Oh

LYING BITCH: Oh, oh no

LYING BITCH: What if he doesn't like me?

LYING BITCH: What if he's using me to get over the other guy?

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE has changed LYING BITCH's nickname to Oh baby no!

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE has changed their nickname to Protect Mingyu!

Protect Mingyu has changed the group name to Mingyu protection squad!

Protect Mingyu: Mingyu, he wouldn't do that

Protect Mingyu: No one would do that to you, you're a literal angel on this earth

Oh baby no: But what if he is, Min? 

Oh baby no: What if he's known the whole time and he just thinks that because I'm so nice he'll forget about his crush?

Minghow: Mingyu baby

Minghow: Please don't talk like that, I hate seeing you like this

Minghow: Is anyone home with you guys?

Oh baby no: Seok and Chan left after their freak out

Oh baby no: I'm alone with him and I'm about to start crying

Minghow: Do you want me to ask Jun to call him or something?

Minghow: Are you gonna be okay?

Oh baby no: Idk probably 

Oh baby no: He's coming I gotta go

Protect Mingyu: :(( Stay strong you beautiful boy

\--

(kook n minghao private message lmao)

Minghow: Do you know ANYTHING about Wonwoo's crush?

Junkdrawer: No, I had no clue he even liked anyone, dude

Junkdrawer: I'm really sorry, Ming

Minghow: Damn

Minghow: It's fine

Minghow: Hey

Junkdrawer: Yeah?

Minghow: Are you okay, Kook?

Junkdrawer: No

Junkdrawer: Tae broke up with me idk

Minghow: Woah, what?

Minghow: Jungkook, are you serious?

Junkdrawer: Yeah

Junkdrawer: He's going to America and I guess me going with him didn't even occur to him

Minghow: Kookie...

Minghow: I'm coming over, okay?

Junkdrawer: Alright

\--

It took about twenty minutes, but Minghao found himself at the door of the small apartment as soon as he could. He let himself in with the key, locking the door again behind him and calling out for his friend.

"I'm in the room," came the soft reply, and Minghao rushed to the bedroom. Jungkook sat, cross legged on the bed. "Hao, he really left."

He frowned, walking to his friend. He hugged him, kissing the top of Jungkook's head. "I know, Kookie, I know." he whispered, cradling the taller man. "It's gonna be alright. I'm here for you,"

They sat in the same position for a long time, and Jungkook cried on and off. After nearly two hours, he asked to go to the bathroom, and Minghao was left alone for the time being.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He hoped Jungkook would be okay. He was lost in his thoughts, and jumped when the other man sat down beside him. He turned to Jungkook, and was met with lips on his.

The older man climbed on top of his friend, lying Minghao down as he kissed him frantically, pulling at his lips with teeth and fisting his hands in the fabric of the Chinese man's shirt.

Minghao couldn't even comprehend as he kissed back, arms around Jungkook and lips already feeling bruised. He tried, for about two seconds, to protest, but when Jungkook moaned his name like he meant everything to him, he stopped.

He had been waiting for that moment for so long.


	2. två

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu protection squad

Oh baby no: Hey

Protect Mingyu: Hey!! How did it go?

Oh baby no: We had sex

Protect Mingyu: And?

Oh baby no: Dkfksk

Oh baby no: Seokmin, I have a boyfriend!!!

Protect Mingyu: AHHHHH BABY IM SO PROUD OF YOU

BAMBOOM: Did mama hear boyfriend

Yugayeom: Yooooooo hell yeah

Yoonohwhoitis: drinks: bought, door: open, you guys: better get over here

Yoonohwhoitis: bring the boyf

BAMBOOM: Where are Kook and Hao?

Protect Mingyu: Idk

Protect Mingyu: I'll message them

\--

Protect Mingyu: Hey Hao we're meeting up at Yoonoh's 

Protect Mingyu: Hao

Protect Mingyu: Minghao??

\--

Protect Mingyu: Kook do you know where Minghao is?

Protect Mingyu: Jungkook

Protect Mingyu: JUNGKOOK

\--

Mingyu protection squad

Protect Mingyu: I don't think they're gonna make it, but it's fine, we can just meet up without them and brag when they decide to show up to the gc later

Oh baby no: Okay :)

Oh baby no: Guys I'm really happy

BAMBOOM: We know, baby

BAMBOOM: We're so happy for you

Yoonohwhoitis: we really are gyu

Oh baby no: Thank you so much

Yugayeom: Of course :)

\--

Minghao breathed slowly as Jungkook kissed him through the aftershocks of orgasm, breaking away after a few minutes of lazy making out. "Kook..." he whispered. "Kook, I have to go." 

"Please," he choked out. "Please, Hao, please stay. I can't be alone right now,"

He was silent. The room was the same, until his phone started ringing. It was Junhui. Minghao was going to die. He got up, pulling on some boxers and reassuring Jungkook he wouls return, and answered slowly. "Hey, babe." he murmured, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Hi, baby. Seokmin said he couldn't get ahold of you earlier. Where are you?" Jun, poor, sweet Jun. He loved Jun, he had loved Jun. Did he still love Jun? He didn't know. He didn't know how to feel, felt nothing other than dread and guilt.

"I'm with Jungkookie," he answered, chewing his lip and pacing. "Tae-hyung... broke up with him, he isn't doing well."

Junhui was quiet for nearly a minute, and all Minghao could hear was the soft breathing of the man across the room from him. "Oh, that's terrible. Do you want me to tell Seok? Have them all go over there?" Junhui asked, and his voice sounded so caring, genuine. If only he knew.

Minghao felt even worse. His following answer came out almost inaudible, and he felt like crying. "No... No, he said he'd like us to be alone..." his voice shook, and he shook.

"Minghao? What's wrong? Ming-"

He hung up. He couldn't handle someone so good, so perfect for anyone but him. Jun had begun speaking Chinese, he knew that always calmed Minghao down, the not having to worry about things like grammar when he spoke.

Minghao dropped the phone and to his knees, sobbing into his hands and letting Jungkook embrace him from behind. Jungkook held him until he couldn't cry anymore, and then he took his phone to the bathroom so he could type without being disturbed.

\--

Lovely<3: I'm so sorry

My king: For what?

My king: Baby, what are you talking about?

My king: Minghao?

\--

Protect Mingyu: What the fuck did you do.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a doozy

Protect Mingyu: What the fuck did you do.

Minghow: I

Minghow: Seokmin, I'm a terrible person

Protect Mingyu: No, you aren't

Protect Mingyu: But what did you do?

Minghow: I slept with him

Protect Mingyu: Oh, fuck

Protect Mingyu: You really slept with Jungkook?

Minghow: I don't know what to do

Protect Mingyu: You have to tell him, Hao

Protect Mingyu: You have to

Minghow: I know

Minghow: I know I do

Protect Mingyu: I won't tell anyone, I promise

Minghow: Are you sure?

Minghow: You seem upset, you might slip up

Protect Mingyu: Minghao, I'm not mad at you

Protect Mingyu: If anything, I'm mad at Jungkook

Protect Mingyu: He should've known better, he took advantage of your feelings

Protect Mingyu: Jun-hyung is really worried, he's driving over there to pick you up

Protect Mingyu: I'm going to talk to Jungkook

\--

Minghao showered after he locked his ohone and let it charge on Jungkook's outlet. The elder had fallen asleep while he was in the bathroom, and he gathered his clothing, pulling it on slowly. He paced the living room, grabbing his phone after a fee minutes, as he waited for Jun to show up. The knock he was waiting for surprised him more than it should've.

Junhui hugged him as soon as he opened it, latching onto Minghao and breathing in his scent deeply. He exhaled shakily, kissing the side of Minghao's neck softly. "Fuck, I thought I'd lost you.  _Fuck,_ Hao, fuck, don't ever do that again," his voice was so unsteady, and he just couldn't let go of his boyfriend.

Minghao felt so much worse. He had worried Junhui, to the point of hysteria, the point of crying, and hw felt awful. Fuck, he loved him so much, how could he ever doubt that? How could he forget how much he cared for the man in his arms? "Jun," he breathed. "Jun, my Junhui," his voice was more confident. "I..."  _I cheated on you, I'm sorry._ "I love you."

Jun let go of him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Let's go home."

\--

Channie<33: Babe

Babe(♡°▽°♡): Yeah?

Channie<33: Is Minghao-hyung okay?

Babe(♡°▽°♡): I hope so

Channie<33: He cheated on Jun-hyung, didn't he? 

Channie<33: With Jungkook-hyung


	4. kvar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channie<33: He cheated on Jun-hyung, didn't he?

Channie<33: With Jungkook-hyung

Babe(♡°▽°♡): What?

Babe(♡°▽°♡): Where did you get that?

Babe(♡°▽°♡): How the fuck did you gather that from "he's with Jungkook"?

Channie<33: I didn't

Channie<33: Jun-hyung did

Babe(♡°▽°♡): What?

Channie<33: He's really worried about Hao-hyung

Channie<33: I know Tae-hyung left, that must have been shocking

Channie<33: I don't know

Channie<33: Seokmin, did he?

Channie<33: Seokmin-hyung

Channie<33: So he did?

Babe(♡°▽°♡): It isn't my place to tell whether he did anything with Jungkook or not

Channie<33: You can't even tell me?

Babe(♡°▽°♡): I made a promise, Chan, I'm sorry

Channie<33: It's fine

Babe(♡°▽°♡): Chan

Channie<33: No, it is

Channie<33: I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you

Babe(♡°▽°♡): I love you, too

\--

Protect Mingyu: Jungkook

\--

Protect Mingyu: Jeon Jungkook, answer me

Protect Mingyu: I don't know what happened between you and Minghao, but you owe him, Jun and Chan apologies

Protect Mingyu: You owe a lot of apologies

Protect Mingyu: Just because your fiance left you doesn't mean you get to sleep with the first person you talk to, especially if it's someone like Minghao

Protect Mingyu: You know he's always had extra feelings, Jungkook

Protect Mingyu: Do you know how long he's wanted to kiss you? I hope not, and I hope you did this just out of sadness or something

Protect Mingyu: Jungkook, fucking answer me before I drive my happy ass over there and break down your door

Junkdrawer: I know

Junkdrawer: How he feels

Junkdrawer: Tell him I'm sorry

\--

Junhui held Minghao close to himself on their bed, afraid that if he let go, he would be alone again. "Please, just tell me when you're hurting," he whispered while pressing soft kisses onto his boyfriend's face. "Just let me share a little bit of your pain."

Minghao remained silent, letting Jun do as he wished. He was still crying, had been since they got home. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and received a hard kiss in return.

Junhui poured his heart into that press of lips, wanting to tell Minghao 'it's okay, we're okay, it's going to be okay.' Instead, he just kissed him, again and again. He kissed him until Minghao was out of breath, until he was crying too hard to continue. "Hey, talk to me. Come on, baby."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm so sorry, Junnie," he sniffled miserably, closing his eyes. "I know I should've talked to you, I should've. Maybe then this wouldn't be so bad."

"What are you talking about? Minghao, are you okay?"

"I slept with Jungkookie."


	5. cinq

"I slept with Jungkookie."

Jun kissed him again, climbing up onto Minghao and wiping his tears from his face. He unzipped the hoodie his boyfriend was wearing, pushing up the shirt underneath. He didn't know how to describe the hurt he was feeling.

Minghao let himself be undressed, let Jun take him slowly. He looked up at his boyfriend, holding his face and apologizing over and over.

Jun touched their foreheads together, breath shaky with exertion as he kissed each of Minghao's cheeks. "Shh," he spoke. "It'll be okay."

\--

Junkdrawer: I don't know why I did that I'm sorry

Junkdrawer: I wasn't in my right mind, I made a huge mistake and possibly ruined our friendship

Junkdrawer: It's fine if you don't want to talk to me anymore

Junkdrawer: I still want to be your friend, but it's fine

Minghow: Please stop messaging him

Minghow: I just got him to calm down

Minghow: Go back to sleep, Jungkook-ah

Junkdrawer: Right

Junkdrawer: Sorry, Junhui-hyung

\--

Mingyu protection squad

Yoonohwhoitis has removed Minghow, Oh baby no and Junkdrawer from the chat!

Yoonohwhoitis has changed the group name to what the fuck is happening!

Yoonohwhoitis: okay what the fucks up with jungkook and minghao

BAMBOOM: Yes, Seokmin, you know

Yugayeom: Wait something happened??

Protect Mingyu: Okay, so we all know at this point that Taehyung left Jungkook and went to America

Yugayeom: Yeah

BAMBOOM: Yep

Yoonohwhoitis: its utter bullshit but yeah we know

Protect Mingyu: Minghao was talking to Jungkook, he's the first person that found out about it

BAMBOOM: Okay

Protect Mingyu: So he went over there to comfort him 

Yugayeom: Yeah

Protect Mingyu: He did more than that

Yoonohwhoitis: what the fuck

Yugayeom: What about Junhui-hyung?

BAMBOOM: Is Jungkook okay?

Protect Mingyu: It's fucking Jungkook's fault

BAMBOOM: Wait, why did you remove Mingyu?

Protect Mingyu: I need to explain some things, and I need to do it slowly

Protect Mingyu: He knows things, and he would say them too quickly

Yoonohwhoitis: okay well explain then

Protect Mingyu: We all know Minghao's been open about his sexuality for a few years

Yugayeom: Yeah, and?

Protect Mingyu: So you know that he's really close with Mingyu, they're best friends

BAMBOOM: Yeah you'd be able to tell from a mile away

Protect Mingyu: He's trusted Mingyu and I with some of his deepest secrets

Yoonohwhoitis: get on with it seokmin before i slap one of them

Protect Mingyu: Minghao is polyamorous

\--

"I don't want to date him anymore, Jun," he said in the shower as his boyfriend massaged shampoo into his hair. 

Junhui was silent, just kissing his cheek. "It's okay,"


	6. alternative lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale

Minecraftxroblox furry vampire high school vore orfy roleplay with a piss kink in space squad

I shall sleep now everyone shut the fuck up or I'll steal all your left socks has changed the group name to MINGYU EXPLAIN!

I shall sleep now everyone shut the fuck up or I'll steal all your left socks has changed their nickname to MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE!

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE has changed Mingus's nickname to LYING BITCH!

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE: THEY'RE DATIGN I FOUND THEM MAKING OUT I FOUND YOU MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFREIND MINGYU NO MORE DENYING IT

Junkdrawer: WGAY

Junkdrawer: WAIT SEOKMIN WHAT

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE: YOU. HEARD. ME. BITCH.

BAMBOOM: MINGYU

Yoonohwhoitis: M. I. N. G. Y. U.

Minghow: YOU LITTLE BITCH ILL CURB STOMP YOU

Yugayeom: I

Yugayeom: Wow okay

Yugayeom: I don't even know what to say

BAMBOOM: He didn't even answer

\--

(like an hour and a half or so later idk)

LYING BITCH: IT WASN'T WHAT YOU THINK OKAY

LYING BITCH: HE WAS BEING REALLY NICE TO ME AND I'VE LIKED HIM FOR SO LONG

LYING BITCH: AND WE WERE TALKING ABOUT LIKING PEOPLE AND HE WAS DESCRIBING LIKING SOMEONE AND HE SOUNDED WAY BETTER THAN ME SO I PANICKED OKAY

LYING BITCH: I PANICKED AND I TOLD HIM I LOVE HIM AND THEN I KISSED HIM AND HE KISSED BACK

Junkdrawer: Woah, you love him?

LYING BITCH: YES I'M SO IN LOVE WITH HIM

BAMBOOM: Okay but are you together

BAMBOOM: Are you dating PLEASE tell me you're dating

LYING BITCH: Idk man idk

LYING BITCH: We've been making out for like an hour and now he's making us food and idk if we're dating but I just want to marry him and make him as happy as he'll let me

Yoonohwhoitis: lmao whipped

LYING BITCH: Yeah that's me

Minghow: Bitch now I'm gonna stomp Wonwoo he better wife you up right this second >:(

Yugayeom: We'll all hit him if you aren't dating he can't lead you on like this

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE: Wait so are you the guy he likes

LYING BITCH: Oh

LYING BITCH: Oh, oh no

LYING BITCH: What if he doesn't like me?

LYING BITCH: What if he's using me to get over the other guy?

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE has changed LYING BITCH's nickname to Oh baby no!

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE has changed their nickname to Protect Mingyu!

Protect Mingyu has changed the group name to Mingyu protection squad!

Protect Mingyu: Mingyu, he wouldn't do that

Protect Mingyu: No one would do that to you, you're a literal angel on this earth

Oh baby no: But what if he is, Min?

Oh baby no: What if he's known the whole time and he just thinks that because I'm so nice he'll forget about his crush?

Minghow: Mingyu baby

Minghow: Please don't talk like that, I hate seeing you like this

Minghow: Is anyone home with you guys?

Oh baby no: Seok and Chan left after their freak out

Oh baby no: I'm alone with him and I'm about to start crying

Minghow: Do you want me to ask Jun to call him or something?

Minghow: Are you gonna be okay?

Oh baby no: Idk probably

Oh baby no: He's coming I gotta go

Protect Mingyu: :(( Stay strong you beautiful boy

\--

(kook n minghao private message lmao)

Minghow: Do you know ANYTHING about Wonwoo's crush?

Junkdrawer: No, I had no clue he even liked anyone, dude

Junkdrawer: I'm really sorry, Ming

Minghow: Damn

Minghow: It's fine

Minghow: Hey

Junkdrawer: Yeah?

Minghow: Are you okay, Kook?

Junkdrawer: No

Junkdrawer: Tae broke up with me idk

Minghow: Woah, what?

Minghow: Jungkook, are you serious?

Junkdrawer: Yeah

Junkdrawer: He's going to America and I guess me going with him didn't even occur to him

Minghow: Kookie...

Minghow: I'm coming over, okay?

Junkdrawer: Alright

\--

It took about twenty minutes, but Minghao found himself at the door of the small apartment as soon as he could. He let himself in with the key, locking the door again behind him and calling out for his friend.

"I'm in the room," came the soft reply, and Minghao rushed to the bedroom. Jungkook sat, cross legged on the bed. "Hao, he really left."

He frowned, walking to his friend. He hugged him, kissing the top of Jungkook's head. "I know, Kookie, I know." he whispered, cradling the taller man. "It's gonna be alright. I'm here for you,"

They sat in the same position for a long time, and Jungkook cried on and off. After nearly two hours, he asked to go to the bathroom, and Minghao was left alone for the time being.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He hoped Jungkook would be okay. He was lost in his thoughts, and jumped when the other man sat down beside him. He turned to Jungkook, and was met with lips on his.

The older man climbed on top of his friend, lying Minghao down as he kissed him frantically, pulling at his lips with teeth and fisting his hands in the fabric of the Chinese man's shirt.

Minghao pushed him away, mind in a flurry of panic, and he tumbled off the bed, scrambling for his footing as he fled from the apartment. He sat down on the curb once he reached the outside, hands shaking as he called his boyfriend to pick him up.

And the only thing he could think about as he waited for Junhui was the fact that he'd liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the people that will possibly read this without context and they're either gonna cry or hate me


End file.
